A Trip Up
by Assbuttcollins-jensenassles
Summary: Domestic AU where Sam's 14 and Dean is almost 18. John Winchester is still kind of an ass. WARNING: Weecest, Wincest, gay, like much gay, a little gore, but not much, and blowjobs


**I don't own Supernatural blah blah blah I don't own Sam or Dean (but I wish I could.. Oh the things I would do to Dean..)**

* * *

"Dean!" Sammy walked into his brother's room in only his plaid sweatpants.

"What?" Dean replied, tossing a blanket over himself quickly and sitting up, his laptop next to him.

"Dad's gonna be here in an hour. He want you to clean your room." Sam said before disappearing from the elder Winchester's room.

Dean rubbed his face and ran his hands through his hair mumbling, "Shit.." He shut his laptop and got up off his bed, his dick still half hard. He looked around the room and managed to find a pair of gym shorts. Hopefully his dad wouldn't want him to be fully dressed. Which, actually, would be fantastic considering Dean didn't want to go anywhere. Wait, did he have to get dressed?

"Sam!" Dean left his room and went to the one neighboring his. He tried to open the door, but it was locked so he knocked. A few seconds later, he heard fumbling behind it and Sam slowly opened it. He was now wearing a gray t-shirt, probably trying to look at least half decent for their father, "What, Dean?"

"Do I actually have to get dressed or are we eating crappy food that he's bringing home like normal?" Dean asked.

"Hell, I dunno." Sam replied. He went to shove past his brother, but he tripped. On what, neither of them knew.

"Ow, shit!"

"Sammy, are you ok?" Dean asked, kneeling down to his brother lying on the floor. Sam grabbed his knee and hissed. He tugged at the bottom of his pants leg and pulled it up to look at his injury. "Dammit, Sam." Dean said. The younger one's knee was gushing blood. It had split open quite a bit.

"I'll be fine, Dean. Just... just help me up." Sam said. He looked up at his brother who stood and held out his hand. He grabbed it and pulled himself up.

Sam limped to the bathroom that was across the hall from Dean's room as Dean opened a hall closet that was between their rooms. He reached up and grabbed a bag of cotton balls and some peroxide to clean it.

Sam sat on the counter in the bathroom and turned on the sink, running cool water for his knee.

Dean kicked the closet cloed and went into the bathroom to help his brother. He took out a cotton ball and was going to clean Sam's knee himself, but he protested, "I can do it myself, Dean."

"Alright, whatever." Dean shrugged, place the cotton balls and bottle of peroxide next to his little brother. "Go clean your room," Sam said, pouring peroxide on one of the tufts of cotton, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

Dean ruffled Sam's hair and said, "Thanks, kid." before returning to his room. He made his bed as quickly as possible. That was really all he had to do, besides shove his clothes from the floor to his closet. Luckily, by the time he was done, Sam's knee was cleaned up.

"Dean?" Sam called from the bathroom.

Dean rushed to the open door of his bedroom and looked at Sam, who was wobbling on one leg in the bathroom, "Yeah, Sammy?"

"Do we have any bandaids?" Sam asked.

Dean thought to himself, trying to remember. "I, uh... I dunno. I'll look." He said before he went into the kitchen to find one. He opened the medicine cabinet and looked around before he finally found a bandaid large enough to cover Sam's knee. He took it back to his brother and said, "Here, I can clean your room." "Thanks, Dean." Sam said, taking the bandaid and limping into their livingroom.

Dean opened the door to Sam's room and found his laptop open on his half-made bed. The rest of the boy's room was perfect. All of his nerd stuff was everywhere, covering the walls and piled in books on a desk. That would pass as clean for their dad.

A noise emitted from Sam's laptop; it was a sort of "ding". Dean looked and saw that Sam was on a chat site called "Blah Therapy."

_What the hell is that?_ Dean thought.

He looked closer to see a chat.

**You (nourishing trail): hey**

**Listener (stunned space): hello**

**mind telling me what's up?**

**You (nourishing trail): i have a weird situation...**

**Listener (stunned space): please, go on.**

**You (nourishing trail): well, it turns out im kind of... attracted to my brother.**

Dean looked like a deer caught in the headlights at that, but he kept reading, curious as to what "stunned space" would say. he was surprised to find that they weren't disgusted, but helpful.

**Listener (stunned space): are you male or female?**

**You (nourishing trail): see thats the thing**

**im a guy.**

**Listener (stunned space): well how old are you?**

**You (nourishing trail): im only 14**

**Listener (stunned space): you're probably just going through a change in hormones. are you with him alone a lot? is he the only person you ever really talk to?**

**Listener (stunned space): you still there?**

_Must've been when I knockedon his door... _Dean shut the laptop, taking it in and set it on Sam's nightstand. He started to lazily make Sam's bed.

_My brother has the hots for me... I mean, I've been attracted to him for a while. Little Sammy got all grown up and got toned. And, hell, I was jerkin' off to him when he walked in my room earlier. But... now I know he feels the same. I gotta talk to him._

"Dean!" Sam was at the door of his own room. Dean quickly turned around, "What?"

"Dad's here/"

The Winchester boys both ran to the front door of their house, Dean closest to it because he was the oldest, and waited for their father, John, to walk in. When the eldest Winchester made his way inside he looked down at his sons and smiled. His eyes were glazed over from god-knows-what this time.

"Hey, boys."

"Hello, sir." the brothers answered in unison.

John patted Sam on the shoulder and walked past them towards their rooms. That earned a jealous glare from Dean to Sam, who smiled and turned to follow their father. Dean went after them. John glanced into Dean's room and noticed a pair of socks on the floor. "Get that off your floor, boy."

"Yessir." Dean said quickly, running into his room and grabbing the socks.

John then made his way to Sam's room, the youngest of them behind him. "Good job, Sammy." Sam smiled a bit, but Dean was the one that had picked it up. "Thank you, sir."

Dean ran to the doorway of his room as Sam followed John towards the kitchen.

"What's for dinner, Dad?" Dean asked.

John turned around and stopped before saying, "I don't know, boys. I'm sure we've got something. I'll be back later."

"Be back?" Sam asked, "You just got here."

"And your Aunt Ellen needs something from me at the Roadhouse."

Dean sighed as his dad made his way back to the front door. He glanced past John and saw that the Impala was still running. He hadn't even planned on staying.

"Bye, boys!" John said, waving and shutting the door.

Dean turned around to look at Sam. The look on his face was neutral until they heard the car pull away. Then, Sam sighed and stated, "Good riddance."

Dean chuckled before imitating his father the best he could, "Respect your elders, boy."

Sam started laughing, too, and that smile was perfect. He looked so happy. Dean loved that smile almost as much as he loved the boy it belonged to.

"Hey! You wanna wrestle?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Oh, I'll beat your ass!" Dean replied before tackling his brother.

They eventually ended up with Dean finally flipping his brother onto his back and pinning his arms over his head. Sam was sweaty and his breathing was heavy and Holy shit, I do not have a boner right now…

"Woah there, Dean I know I'm a stud and all, but what's with that?" Sam asked.

Is he flirting?

"You tryin' to hit on me, baby brother?"

Sam smirked, "Maybe."

Dean winked back. God, what am I doing? He leaned down quickly and kissed his little brother.

Sam laid there, shocked for a second before kissing back.

After a few seconds, Dean pulled back, sitting up a bit, and looked down at Sam. "Dean…" "Sam, I… Your laptop was open when I went to clean your room, and… Well, I saw that chat about you being attracted to me."

Sam's face suddenly went blood red. He was silent for way too long. Dean wasn't having that. So he ground his hips down into his little brother's, and said, "Say something."

Sam bit his lip, "That's just gonna make me moan."

Dean smirked before grinding hips down again. Sam bit his lip harder, but it didn't stop him from letting out a few little whimpers. "D-dean!"

"Yeah, baby boy?"

"F-fuck me."

With that, Dean climbed off Sam and started walking towards their rooms.

"D-... Dean?"

"C'mon."

Sam quickly stood and practically ran after Dean, taking off his shirt on the way and tossing it on his bed before going into Dean's room. Dean was sitting on the edge of his bed, "Shut the door."

"Why? Dad's not coming ho-"

"Shut the damn door."

Sam shut the door and walked over to Dean who stood and grabbed Sam by the hips, kissing him again. Sam reached his arms around Dean's neck and one of his hands started playing with Dean's short hair.

Dean turned them around, still kissing, and lightly pushed Sam on his back onto the bed. He looked his brother up and down and smiled. "Damn, Sammy. Look at you all flustered for me. You're so pretty, baby boy."

Sam smiled as Dean climbed over him. Dean kissed the part of Sam's hipbone that was sticking out from the top of his sweatpants. Sam started breathing a little heavier with his brother so close to his manhood. "You look so good down there, Dean.." Sam whined out. Dean smirked up at him, "Just wait until your dick's in my mouth, Sammy. I'll look even better when you're fucking my throat."

Sam gasped. He didn't know he was into dirty talk until he heard it coming out of his brother's mouth, and god did he want to be in his mouth.

Dean patted the side of Sam's hip and said, "Up." Sam lifted his hips and Dean jerked the sweatpants off, freeing his wounded knee and allowing his cock to spring free. "Fuck, Sammy. How long have you been hiding that from me?"

Sam blushed as Dean grabbed his member and began to stroke. "Dean, you could've had it any time you wanted." Sam replied. "Now I'm gonna take it whenever I want. I'm gonna start texting you in school and you'll be so hard by the time the day is over that when I pick you up you'll be giving me head on the way home. And when we go out to dinner with dad I'll let you sit by me and I'll touch you under the table while Dad's right there. You're gonna start wakin' up to to blowjobs and rimjobs, oh just you wait, Sammy."

"G-god, Dean." Sam was harder now than before somehow. Dean suddenly took all of his little brother's length in his mouth and moaned, causing his throat to vibrate. Sam shuttered. He was already close.

Dean pulled off with a pop and took of his shorts to let himself free. He was quick to get back to Sam's cock and started bobbing his head, jacking himself off at the same speed.

"D-dean.. Oh! F-fuck! Dean I'm so.. Oh god! I'm so close, Dean! Ah-ahhh!" Sam shutter and came in the back of Dean's throat. Dean swallowed it all and continued to pump himself through Sam's orgasm. Just watching his little brother like that, he was close. He grabbed Sam's shoulder and pulled him closer, kissing him hard and still pumping himself. Sam grabbed his face with both hands and shoved his tongue in his mouth. He then reached down to help Dean, pumping him for him, and his other hand went to pull on his short hair.

Dean clutched the bed, his mouth hanging wide open as Sam pumped him. Onetwothree… "HolyfuckSammyI'- Ahhhh! God! O-ohhhhhh!" Dean came all over Sam's hand and his stomach. Sam pumped him through his orgasm and kissed his cheek.

Dean, panting, looked at his brother and said, "Damn…" Sam smiled and replied, "Hungry yet?"

"Oh hell yeah."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!~**


End file.
